A Seasonal Gem
by Vindexian
Summary: Tragedy strikes at the Xiao-Long/Rose household, but not in the way you think. Instead of one Rose losing her life, another did, though not many people realized it. Now trapped in her daughter's body, Summer Rose now lives as Ruby Rose to give her daughter some sense of a life. Up for Adoption.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everybody. My name is Vindex! I am here with my roommate/editor Jessica-**

 ** _Jessica: Hello!_**

 **-And today we bring to you, A Seasonal Gem! A new story, with a concept I asked to write about from FunahoMisaki.**

 ** _J: You Rock Girl! Keep it up!_**

 **All credit for the idea and concept go to her. Now, if you didn't read the summary, then you should of. But regardless if you did or didn't, I'll explain what's going on. To keep it short, plain and very simple, Summer Rose is alive, but not as Summer Rose. Let's just say, Summer is literally walking a mile in Ruby's shoes... And continuing to walking. What happened to Ruby? Well... Let's you can find that out in the story.**

 ** _J: Let's get to reading!_**

 _~Linebreaker~_

A young girl sighed as she listened to her music as she made her way through the quiet town. At first glance, she may seem like an 15 year old girl, but she is anything but ordinary. Especially since the girl's soul was not of her own. The soul that currently inhabiting her body was that of her own mother.

The Mother didn't know how it happened. One day she was playing with her two daughters in their backyard when they were attacked by Grimm. She had yelled for the Eldest Daughter to run back to the house with the Youngest Daughter and get their Father while she held them off. The Eldest took off back to the house but her Youngest, who had just recently learned how to walk, only made it a few steps away from the monsters before one of them seemed to slice right through her.

The Mother had screamed in horror, before being consumed by her rage and began obliterating the monsters one by one. She, however, took some major damage to her body. She knew she wouldn't survive the night, but she made it back over to her Youngest and only Biological Daughter's side and saw that she was not bleeding or harmed, save for a strange black claw mark scared tattoo over her heart where the she had been struck. Her daughter was obviously dead but there was no blood, as if her soul had just been sliced by the Grimm instead of her body. The Mother remembered herself laying down beside her daughter's body, holding her close and sobbing as the darkness claimed her.

She woke up two days later, much to her shock. And to add to her ever-growing shock was the fact that she was in her daughters body. She had no clue what had happened, but the most logical reason she could come up with was that since her daughter's soul was gone but her body was still there the Mother's soul went into the body since hers could no longer sustain her.

It was hard for her to not only be in her daughters body, but to also watch as her family grieved her instead of the Youngest Daughter, who was the truly dead one, of course they didn't know that. What was she supposed to say? 'Sorry but I'm still alive and in Ruby's body since her soul died but her body didn't?'. Yeah, that would NOT go over well.

Summer watched sorrowfully from Ruby's perspective as Yang, Qrow, and Tai mourned her passing in their own ways as well. Summer herself was depressed for 4 years. Many just assumed that Ruby was missing and mourning her mother. They couldn't have been more wrong. It was actually Summer mourning her deceased daughter, who never got a chance to truly live, as well as mourning the fact that her husband, old teammate that was like a younger brother to her, and step-daughter didn't even know that Ruby was gone.

It took Yang nearly dying, trying to find her real mother Raven, for Summer to snap out of it and get her act together again. After Yang's near death when Ruby was 6, Summer began acting somewhat childish while trying to mother Yang a bit, as well as re-learning how to fight. Well, it was more like Summer was conditioning her daughters body to fight with a scythe like she had. Only this time around, with he current technology available, she made her new scythe twice as good as her old one was.

Because let's face it, if you mix a deadly Scythe, with a high powered Sniper Rifle, the result was pure awesome weapon.

Many people were amazed at how well the 7 year old 'Ruby' was at using a scythe that she made herself without any help or experience. And that the scythe was three times her size back then! But it did took a couple of years for Ruby's body to be conditioned enough for Summer to use the large and heavy scythe with any of her previous skills, not that Summer really minded. She couldn't help protect her family if her current body wasn't up to par. Besides, it was no real challenge to convenience people to believe that Ruby was a prodigy given how both of her parents were expert huntsmen.

Summer had been considered a prodigy amongst her peers alongside her teammates. She could only hope that she would get on a team that wouldn't be too far below her standards. She didn't want to have to deal with arrogant brats who didn't train as much as they should and have subpar skills. She went through a lifetime of that with that snobbish team of bullies lead by that Winchester kid who tried courting her back when she was at Beacon in years ago. They weren't much of a challenge really, she kicked all of their asses by herself in less than one and a half minutes on a bad day. It was fun watching their faces change colors in their rage and embarrassment, though.

Summer sighed as she kept walking to her destination. Her eyes kept wondering back to the red cape that fluttered behind her. The cape was her way of remembering her daughter... You know, besides the fact that she was currently occupying said daughters body. Still it's the thought that counts. Soon her 'sister' was going to leave for Beacon Academy, leaving her at Signal with Tai and Qrow. While it isn't the end of the world, at least she'll be ready to greet Yang at her 3rd year there. But first, her stop.

She wanted to get the latest magazine of Weapons Weekly. She heard that there was supposedly an article on how to make sniper-based weapons fire their weapons much farther then before and she just HAD to see this for herself... What? Just because she's in a younger body, doesn't mean old habits will just die. And so she entered 'From Dust till Dawn', in search of that magazine, not knowing what is coming her way.

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **V & J's Box of Author Notes**

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to the box. So, let's get the elephant in the room out of the way first? No, if we do decide at some point to reveal Summer as Ruby to her family, it will not be a Taiyang, Qrow, or any other adults pairing with Summer. Not only has it been a couple of years since 'Summer' died, giving them probably enough to time to move on, she's in a 15 year old body now. I'm pretty sure, even though Summer is older then she looks, it's pedophilia. As for the pairings? I don't really know. It's something me and Misaki will have to discuss.**

 ** _J: Next, we, or rather Vin, will continue talking to Misaki about plot and the like. It's her concept, so it's only fair that he continues talking to her about this._**

 **And finally, yes we will follow the plot. There will be changes. Now, if you excuse me, I need to stop Jessica from trying to launch a man hunt against Adam... We saw the latest episode... We are not happy with him at all.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex +** ** _Jessica_**


	2. Catching Up With Old Friends

**Hello people, and welcome back to A Seasonal Gem! I come bearing the first chapter. As you find out, this is one of the story's where I'm actually somewhat following canon.**

 ** _Jessica: Only, instead of Ruby we have Summer. And we actually had a little list, with help from Misaki, about her personality: Weapon Fanatic, Energetic/Hyperactive, Kind, Caring, Helpful to Others, Protective of Others, A Little Forgetful, and not tolerant of cussing (although she lets one slip once in a while)._**

 **And with that out of the way, let's get to reading.**

 _~Linebreaker~_

Summer sighed, great a bunch of common thugs. The only one with any slight talent is the one she recognized as Torchwick. She kicked the other guys butts, not even bothering to use her semblance and then jumped up to avoid a shot from Torchwick.

"Get back here!" She yelled, how dare he run from her?! She chased him to a roof where he was getting onto a bullhead.

"No can do Red." Torchwick said throwing a red dust crystal at her and causing her to smirk as he shot it.

"That looked like it would have hurt. Oh look there's Glynn." Summer said from behind Roman, having used her semblance to disappear faster than he could see. "Looks like she used her semblance to protect herself."

"Isn't that a shame..." Roman stated, before pausing. "Wait... What-"

He jumped back a bit, clearly startled while Summer felt an unholy smirk, one that she used to have her teammates and other students running for cover. Unknowingly, that smirk also caused not only some fear into Roman, but a tad bit in Glynda as she recognized it.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Summer couldn't help but quote that movie she saw once as she knocked him towards Glynda who gave an amused snort, obviously recognizing the quote, despite the small fear from the grin.

Behind her, the bullhead closed the doors as it took off. Summer tried to shoot it down, but it didn't do much to the exterior. It soon left as Summer stopped her firing.

"... Well that was a thing." Summer said as she collapsed her scythe, and putting it away. She turned to face Glynda who was staring at her as she finished restraining Roman. "... I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

 _~Linebreaker~_

Police station

Interrogation Room

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady." Glynda scolded the young 'Ruby' as she paced around the desk in the interrogation room. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it!" Summer stated as Glynda ignored that statement.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." Glynda said, causing Summer to smile a bit. "... And a slap on the wrist!"

As she says the last part, she slams her wand onto the desk, which Summer avoids as she gives out a small "Eeek!". She rubbed her hand lowly as she muttered to herself in a low voice

"Well, you're nothing like the clumsy party girl who hung with Ozzy back at Beacon."

Unfortunately, Glynda heard what she said as she stopped her pacing.

"And how would you know about that, Ms. Rose?" Glynda said eying the girl as Summer froze, not expecting her to hear that.

"Yes, and perhaps you can tell us how a little girl like yourself fought as if she were a fully trained huntress herself." Ozpin said as he walked in with a plate of cookies in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other hand, and a scroll showing Summer fighting the goons in the underneath his left armpit, giving her a curious look.

"So, how do you know about my years as a 'Clumsy Party Girl', Ms. Rose?" Glynda asked as Ozpin sat down across from Summer.

She started sweating a bit as she looked for a quick excuse.

"Oh, um... I-I-I read it!" She eventually said, stuttering a bit. "... From Mom's Journal!"

"So you have your mothers journal?" Ozpin said, intrigued. "Interesting...I didn't know Summer kept one."

"Of course she did! You'd be surprised about what's in there." Summer said trying to play it off. "The only thing not in there is the vault with a secret elevator that goes deeper down into Beacon Tower and I need to just shut up now..."

Ozpin and Glynda look slightly surprised, but were mostly amused.

"You always were a horrible liar," Glynda stated, with a knowing smirk. "That's how we knew you were the one who locked us in the closet in the middle of our freshman year."

"Don't blame that on me! That was all Raven right there!" Summer shouted. "And what do you mean middle of your first year? She did that just before graduation after you two got drunk and-" She paused for a second and blinked twice, before lowering her head and muttering "Damn it, I really need to work on that."

"You always were forgetful when talking quickly." Ozpin said, chuckling slightly "You look great for a dead woman Summer."

"Don't remind me, Ozzy." Summer said, dropping the charade. "I only wish that was the case."

The headmaster and professor both stopped chuckling as they both took a confused look.

"As much as I would love to speak with you again, Summer, where is Ruby?" Glynda said as Summer took a depressed looked.

"Remember that day that I supposedly died, Glynn?" She asked as she nodded. "Well, my body did die. And Ruby... Her soul just... I don't know, died too I guess. Ever since that day I've been in my own daughter's body living her life."

Ozpin and Glynda both shared a shocked looked at the revelation.

"You never spoke to this to Taiyang or Qrow?" Ozpin question as Summer shook her head.

"And how would that work, Ozzy? 'Hey Tai, Qrow. Guess what? It's me, Summer! I didn't die, it's just that my body took too much damage. Oh, Ruby? Well, a Grimm got to her and did something to her soul, killing her, which let me take her 2 year old-body." Summer said sarcastically. "Besides, Ruby couldn't speak a lot back then. Had to wait a year for that."

"So... Young Ruby is really gone then?" Ozpin said mournfully as Summer nodded.

"You two are the first that actually know who I really am." Summer said as she took a cookie from the tray. "I was depressed for a long time. I wasn't until Yang almost lost her life trying to find Raven that I snapped back into reality."

She took a bite out of the cookie... Before making a face and spitting it back out.

"Bleck, that was disgusting! Are you trying to poison me Ozpin?!" Summer screamed as Glynda took a humorous face. "Stick to making coffee, you're good at that."

She tossed the cookie back the tray and pushing it away as Ozpin shook his head.

"Same old Summer." He said chuckling.

"Anyways, after that, I thought that since I was stuck in Ruby's body, I might as well try to fulfill what would have been her life." Summer explained. "I thought I might be the least I can do for Ruby."

Glynda and Ozpin both shared another look, before Glynda nodded as Ozpin looked towards Summer.

"Your step-daughter... Although I suppose it would be sister now, Yang is going to Beacon soon, isn't she?" Ozpin stated as Summer nodded. "You really want to fulfill Ruby's life to its fullest?"

"More than anything." Summer stated with a serious tone.

Ozpin nodded, took a sip of his coffee, and picked up the tray of cookies and the scroll.

"Very well, I expect you to be on the flight with Yang going to Beacon." Ozpin said, surprising Summer. "I was going to extend the invitation to Ruby as well, after seeing the footage of the fight. And if you are serious about living her life to its fullest, then I see no reason not to extend my offer."

"You'd do that..?" Summer asked as she stared wide-eyed.

"Of course." Ozpin said, giving her a smile as he and Glynda left the room.

Summer had a big grin on her face at the thought of going to Beacon.

 _~Linebreaker~_

Summer had a look of discomfort as her step-daughter/half-sister ('I am never going to get use to that, am I?') gave her a bone crushing hug. No matter how much she had trained Ruby's body, there was no way of escaping the discomfort that came from her hugs.

"Ooh~, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang shouted as she squeezed a bit harder. "This is the best day EVER!"

Summer chuckled as she embraced her 'sister'.

"I know!" She said, matching her enthusiasm. "And two years early!"

Yang put her sister down as she backs up smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" Yang said as she wrapped an arm around Ruby. "We're going to show everyone at Beacon just who is the bee's knees."

Summer gave a small chuckle at her 'sister's' antics.

"No one says that, Yang." Summer said as she shook her head.

Sure, it was probably going to be boring to go through Beacon all over again. But she gets to go through it with Yang, and see her go through it. (She just hopes that the teacher from Grimm Studies has retired already. Always going on about his past exploits, though she had a feeling they were just stories.) Maybe meet some new friends, and maybe someone for herself.

As much as she wants to continue to be with Tai, it's for the best he moves on and finds someone new. They can't be together, not after Summer has inhabited Ruby's body... Maybe she could help Yang try to find Raven... Hmm...

"Hey, Ruby!" Yang said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Isn't that the man you help arrest?"

She turned her head to where her 'sister' pointed at. It was a T.V. news alert about Roman. Apparently, he had escaped the cell holding him. Witnesses and the police described a short multi-color girl walking in and then just disappearing with him. Summer frowned.

"Thats him, alright..." Summer said, before lowly muttering "I'm going to need to talk to Glynn about getting better police security..."

"You said something Ruby?" Yang said as she turned to her sister.

"Nope!" Summer said quickly, as she noticed the story change to a Faunus protest. "Just thing about some things."

She watched the story with a bit of interest as they explained the peaceful protest was disturbed by the White Fang. How low have they gotten. She remembered back during her senior year that she and Raven attended one of the White Fang's protest with a friend of theirs, a bunny Faunus, back when they were peaceful. Now, it seems that it doesn't matter who it is, they'll just attack anyone to get to their goals.

Suddenly, the news was cut off as several holograms of Glynda popped around the ship.

"Hello, and welcome Beacon." The Hologram Glynda stated

"Hey, it's Glynn!" Summer said as she looked at it.

"Who?" Yang asked her sister as she leaned closer to her.

"She helped me during the robbery." She said as she listened to the conversation.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" The Holo-Glynn continued. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared as the students felt the ship shift a bit. They moved to look at through the windows to see a view of the city.

"Yang, come look at this!" Summer said with glee. "The view is amazing!"

Yang nodded as she looked at it out the window with her. Then, they heard a groan to their right to see a blond student with a holstered sword and collapsible shield looking rather pale.

"Guess not everyone likes the view." Yang said as the boy walked past then in search of a trash can.

"Guess he has motion sickness or something like that." Summer commented as she looked out the window, before she looked down to Yang's shoe. "Umm... Yang? Look down."

Yang looked down to see that her shoe had a bit of puke on it.

"EW!" Yang said as she tried shaking it off. "GET IT OFF, GET IT O-"

She looked to where her sister was to find that she wasn't there. Looking around she found her coming towards her with a couple rolls of toilet paper.

"Hold still, Yang." Summer said as she kneeled down and started cleaning the vomit off. 'Why do I have the feeling that this time around, these years at Beacon will be very different then my last ones.'

 _~Linebreaker~_

 **V & J's Box of Author Notes**

 **Welcome to the Box! Now, there are two things that we are doing the first is talking about pairings, the second is... Well it's more of me and Jess just responding to some of the reviews. We have two reviews from the last chapter.**

 ** _J: bankerrtx01- we have no immediate plans yet for Tai and Qrow, but we do have something somewhat planned for Yang._**

 **The Grinning Psychopath (I don't know if I should be afraid or not)- Good to know. And yes, I manage to get Jess, regrettably, to call off the man hunt... I offered to take her shopping... Next time I'm letting Adam die...**

 ** _J: Now that the reviews are out of the way, pairings. Yes, there is a specific pairing in mind. We came up with a small list, and got suggestions from Misaki. So, to be fair, we decided to do a randomized to help pick the person paired with Summer._**

 **We won't disclose who it is just yet, but we will disclose who the top four were for the pairings: Velvet, Penny, Blake and Coco.**

 **See ya around,**

 **Vindex +** ** _Jessica_**


	3. AU x 2 (Adoption Notice, Authors Note)

**I noticed that a lot of people weren't paying attention to my last two stories (well, story and an update), so not all of you are caught up with what's going on. So, I decided that I'd just write one simple Update and publish it to my selected stories, which will be explained later, but for now, why I'm writing this.**

 **It saddens me a bit to say this, but me and Jessica are getting out of the Fanfiction writing… Well, that's actually a lie, but we're going to primarily focus on one story from now one, and that's going to be the new fic we've posted, _A New Rub_ _y_ , more details later. The reason why, if you've been living under a rock, is because Jessica is about 6 months into her pregnancy, and we've just found out it's twins. So we've been working our asses of to move out of our shitty apartment and get all the things needed for twins. We've barely had time to discuss what to do for the stories, and as such, we decided: We're putting them up for adoption. The following stories are up for adoptions: _Survivor_ , _Strikers and Rubys_ , _From Human to Faunus_ , _Candle Light Teachers_ , _Burning Roses_ , and _A Seasonal Gem_.**

 ** _Survivor_ is a tale of one of the girls in Team RWBY surviving the Breach and the rest dying, but being absorbed into the Surviving Member, and leading a new team. For this fic, I choose Yang, but you could also go with Ruby since her Silver Eye was discovered. If you want to adopted this story, my only 2 requirements is that either Yang and Ruby will be the new team's leader, and the rest of her team are people from different franchises. I choose Punch-out! (Litte Mac), Final Fantasy (Tifa) and Marvel (Hawkeye), but you can choose different franchises if you like.**

 ** _Strikers and Rubys_ (Which I just realized is misspelled {Rubies}) is a weird one, since it both deals with time travel and AU's. Basically, it brings Team STRQ into the future world of Remnant, during Team RWBY's time. But the catch is that their completely different. You can choose to have Tai and Qrow the same, but you must keep Summer and Raven both in a relationship and different than Cannon. I.E, Raven is basically a mirror Yang, and Summer either Blake-like, Weiss-like, Pyrrha-like, or a different different.**

 ** _From Human and Faunus_ is basically a what if Team RWBY was exposed to dust that converted them into Faunus, with ears and tails included. Requirements are simple, Ruby is a Wolf, Yang is a Fox and Weiss is a Rabbit Faunus, and the pairings are Freezerburn and Ladybug.**

 ** _Candle Light Teachers_ is a story about Yang being tossed aside by Summer (yes evil Summer), being jealous of Raven's closeness to Tai, and abandoning Yang soon after Ruby's 5th birthday. Taiyang died that day, so Summer threw Yang away, and she was found by Roman Torchwick, who is 12 for this fic. Whether they go down the dark path or are lighter crooks, I let you decide, but the pairing is Roman Candle (Yang x Roman) and they have to be teaching a class in Beacon.**

 ** _Burning Roses_ is my most popular fic, which I am proud to say at this point in time, it has reached 213 followers, 154 favorites, 68 reviews, and 19,714 views. This follows Yang and Ruby as they go through Beacon as girlfriends and secret half sisters. Taiyang and Summer are both dead, and they both found solace in each other's embrace. The plot is a little more complicated, so if you wish to adopt it, I need you to contact me by PM first before I let you in on the full details.**

 **And finally, _A Seasonal Rose_ is a story where Ruby 'died' on the same day Summer died, only people don't know that it was actually Ruby who died and Summer replaced her. This was an idea that I asked permission from FunahoMisaki, so talk with her if you are stuck without ideas. But my only wishes are that Raven is portrayed as good and Ruby is like a… Specter of sort. She's not visible to anyone at first, but gained control over her powers and is watching over Summer (who is Ruby) as she lives Ruby's life for her. Pairing is up to you.**

 **What plot is going on, except for _Burning Roses_ , is up to you to decide. You have free reign except for my requirements I listed before.**

 **Now, as for the story that I am working on, it's call _A new RWBY_. It's basically a different RWBY, with different teams, new addictions to beacon, different backstories, etcetera. The 'main Cast' of Beacon's 3 teams are: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Arslan Altan, Neon Katt, May Zedong, Penny Polendina, Canderous Sevar (An OC of mine form my story _Summer Maiden_ ) and Yang Branwen. Yes, Branwen, since it's a different take on _Summer Maiden_ , but with a different twist, which is why Summer Maiden is not up for adoption. That will possibly be my finally work.**

 **It's be fun fellas, but life changes in a blink of an eye. And with two new mouths to feed in the future, I can't be writing my stories all the time. PM us if you are interested in writing one of the stories I've listed above.**

 **I'll see ya around,**

 **Vindex**


End file.
